Two Worlds Collide
by Pavarti Patil 82
Summary: Hermione has turned into this really gorgeous young lady, who ends up falling in love with Draco Malfoy. She ends up going out with him and not with Harry or Ron, things happen with them and their love lasts forever.


Two Worlds Collide

By: Sheena Hollimon

It was their final year of Hogwarts, and Hermione was a totally different person. She had blossomed into this attractive young lady. Harry and Ron had noticed how gorgeous she was. They had fallen in love with her, and wondered which one of them, she would date.

The truth was, she didn't want to date anyone of them, cause she knew that they would fight. So they didn't speak on the Hogwarts Express. Just then, Draco opened their compartment and saw Hermione. His mouth dropped opened and he was speechless. Harry laughed and said,"Malfoy seems to have lost his voice!" Ron said,"Yea! Looks like it!"

Hermione said,"What do you want Malfoy?" Draco said,"Um...er...the Head Girl is needed up front!" Hermione giggled and said,"Right, I'll talk to ya two later!" Harry said,"Right then!" Draco and Hermione went into the Head Boy/Girl compartment. Draco looked at Hermione and said,"You look beautiful." Hermione giggled and said,"Thanks, Coming from you, that means a lot to me." Draco blushed and said,"No problem!"

Hermione thought to herself,Whoa that was weird, Malfoy is actually being nice to me, I wonder if he likes me or something. He is fine! Wait what am I saying? He is pureblood and I'm muggleborn, but I really like him. Draco looked at her and thought to himself,I don't care that she's muggle-born. I really like her, I got it, I'll ask her to be my girlfriend.

Hermione smiled at Draco and said,"So, how was your Summer Holiday?" Draco said,"Oh it was quite boring really! How was yours?" Hermione said,"It was exciting." Draco said,"Really, what you do?" Hermione said,"I went and saw a few qudditch games, hung out with Ginny and Luna, then played games with Harry, Ron, and his brothers." Draco said,"That does sound fun, I went to work with my father, it was rather boring." Hermione said,"Really! That does sound boring, but interesting." Draco nodded, then said," Um...er...Hermione will you be my girlfriend?I'll understand if you don't want to." Hermione gasped and said,"Sure, I'd love to." Draco said,"Really, you will?" Hermione nodded, then kissed him. He kissed her back passionately, until Ginny opened the door and saw what they were doing. She immediately went and told Harry and Ron.

Harry looked at Ginny and said,"You must be hallucinating, cause Hermione wouldn't kiss Malfoy, she doesn't like him." Ron said,"Yea, and besides she wouldn't date him either!" Ginny said,"If you don't believe me, then go see for yourself." Harry and Ron went to go see for themselves, and were shock to find Draco and Hermione making out. Harry and Ron went back to their seats horrified. They couldn't believe it, their bestfriend was making out with their nemises.Ginny said,"Now do you believe me?" Harry and Ron nodded and said,"YES!"

The rest of the way to Hogwarts no one said anything. When they arrived at the school, Hermione and Draco were leading them to the Great Hall. When they sat down, Harry and Ron looked at Hermione with disgust. Hermione said,"What is the problem?" Ron said,"We saw you and Malfoy making out, what is up with that?" Hermione was about to explain, when Draco came up and said,"She is my girlfriend!" Harry said,"Is this true, Hermione?" Hermione said,"Yes! It is true. I love him and he loves me!" Draco said,"Yup! I do love Hermione." Ron said,"This can't be happening!" Draco said,"Oh, but it is. Besides she doesn't want to date any of you anyways." Hermione said,"Sorry you two, but I couldn't date any one of ya'll, cause I knew you'd end up fighting." Ginny said,"That's not right!But if you're happy Hermione, that's all that matters."

Hermione hugged Ginny and said,"Thank you, yes! I am happy." Harry and Ron wanted her to be happy, but didn't like the fact that she was dating Draco. Ron looked at Hermione and said,"Couldn't you have gone out with someone else, instead of Malfoy?" Hermione said,"I could have, but didn't want to." Harry and Ron didn't talk to Hermione for the rest of the night. After the feast was over, they went to the Gryffindor Common Room, except Hermione. She and Draco had to guard certain parts of the school.

Later that night, Hermione and Draco met in the Room of Requirements. They got on the bed and began to make out, but this time they were more intimate. Draco began to undress Hermione and she undressed him. Minutes later they were having sex. They felt it was time to experiement it. Draco was on top of Hermione. She didn't mind, she loved him and he loved her. They were doing it for hours, when Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Luna walked in on them. They were shocked at what they saw. So they took photos with Colin Creevey's camera. Hermione looked over and saw them. She said,"Shit! Draco we've got peeping tom's in here." Draco saw them and said,"Get out of here!" Harry said,"No, we ain't going anywhere." Hermione said,"30pts from Gryffindor and 20 from Ravenclaw!Now go back to your dorms!"

They looked at Hermione and Draco and were gone. Hermione said,"Meet me here tomorrow morning before breakfast!" Draco said,"Why not stay here for the night?" Hermione said,"Oh, alright." So they began to do it again. Hours later they fell asleep. The next day, Hermione and Draco were the first ones in the Great Hall. Hermione kissed Draco and went to her table and he went to his. Minutes later everyone else arrived at the Great Hall. Pansy went up to Draco and said,"So is it true you and Granger had sex?" Draco said,"Who told you?" Pansy said,"Potter told me!" Draco said,"Yes, it is true, she is my girlfriend." Pansy said,"What! I thought I was your girlfriend." Draco said,"You never were my girlfriend." Pansy slapped him and left the Great Hall in tears.

Hermione saw what happened and went after Pansy. Hermione said,"Ms.Parkinson, that will be 30pts from Slytherin.You do not slap the Head Boy." Pansy said,"Oh shut up Mudblood!" Hermione said,"That's it, 40 pts and detention for you!" Pansy took out her wand and knocked Hermione out. Pansy went back in the Great Hall with blood on her hands, not realizing it, until Draco saw it. Draco said,"Where is Hermione?" Pansy said,"She went to the girls room." Draco said,"Liar!You did something to her!" Pansy said,"You can't prove it!" Draco said,"Then where did the blood come from?"Pansy looked at her hands and ran out, just then Snape saw Pansy and said,"Ms.Parkinson get out here now!" Pansy said,  
What is it Professor?" Snape said,"What have you done to Ms.Granger?" Pansy said,"I don't know what you're talking about!" Snape looked at her and said,"I saw the whole thing and for that you are suspended from trips and will have 2 weeks detention."

Pansy didn't like the fact that Draco and Hermione were a couple and much in love. But she wanted him to be happy. And if that meant she couldn't be with him, so be it. Hermione was rushed to the Hospital Wing and Draco was by her side crying, which no one ever saw him cry before. Hermione opened her eyes and saw Draco crying. She said,"Why are you crying?" Draco looked and saw she was awake. He wiped his tears and kissed her. He said,"Snape told me what happened, so I rushed over here." Hermione smiled and said,"You're so sweet, but I'm fine now." Draco looked at her and said,"I know that now."


End file.
